injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon Knight (Multiverse saga)
Moon Knight is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Moon Knight is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History Born in Chicago, Illinois, Marc Spector is the wayward son of a U.S. Rabbi. As an adult, Spector spends time as a boxer's heavy weight, a U.S. Marine, and a mercenary. Become an expert fighter and friend of the French pilot Jean-Paul Duchamp, whom he calls "Frenchie" is made. While working as a couple for the African mercenary Raoul Bushman in Egypt, the two encounter an archaeological dig whose crew includes Dr. Peter Alraune and his daughter Marlene. The excavation had discovered an ancient temple where artifacts included a statue of the Egyptian God Khonshu. Trying to loot the dig, Bushman kills Dr. Alraune. In response to Alraune's murder, Spector challenges Bushman to personal combat, but is beaten nearly to death and left to die at temperatures under zero of the desert night. Wandering Egyptians who worship the gods of the ancient Egypt found at Spector and carry it to his temple. Helpless before the statue of Khonshu, Spector heart stops. Khonshu appears to him in a vision, offering Spector a second chance at life if he becomes the avatar of the God in the Earth. Spector awakens, wraps himself with cover silver covering the statue of Khonshu, and again confronts Bushman. Defeats Bushman and returns to America with Marlene Alraune, Frenchie, and the statue of Khonshu. Deciding to become a crime fighter, Spector creates a suit of silver wrapped, based on the silver cover, and becomes the Moon Knight. Ending Crash of Universes Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attack * Crescent Darts: Moon Knight throws some of his Crescent Darts at the opponent. If the attack button is held, the attack can be charged to fire a single explosive dart. * Truncheon Strike: Moon Knight attacks with one of his truncheon's forms. * Staff: Moon Knight steps forward and slams his staff down on the opponent. * Nunchucks: Moon Knight rapidly swings his nunchucks around, doing little damage, but hitting multiple times. * Baton: Moon Knight does a fierce combo with his batons. * Lunar Eclipse: Moon Knight holds his staff to his chest. If attacked in this state, he will block it with his staff and smack the opponent across the face with it before kicking them away. * Cable Shot: Moon Knight fires his cable gun at the opponent, pulling himself towards them so he can knee them in the chest if it hits. Grab Staff Kick: Moon Knight grabs the opponent and pulls them close before balancing himself on his staff and kicking them away. Super Move Moon's Might: The full moon shines in the background, granting Moon Knight a large stat boost until it goes away. Ultimate Attack Fist of Khonsu: Moon Knight dashes at the opponent. If he connects with them, Moon Knight will grab the opponent and start hitting them with a fierce combo of punches, kicks, and strikes with all of his truncheon's forms, ending when he bats them away with his staff. Moon Knight then starts tossing many explosive Crescent Darts at the opponent, hitting them with many detonations, before finishing them off with a lunging staff strike. Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: '''Moon Knight drops down onscreen and takes out his truncheon in staff form. '''Exit: Moon Knight puts his truncheon away and crosses his arms as the full moon appears behind him. 'Taunt: ' Alternate Costumers 3095034-moonknight_by_colossus484-d2zpyht.jpg|primary Marc_Spector_(Earth-616)_from_Moon_Knight_Vol_5_3_Stegman_Variant_Textless.jpg|secondary Marc_Spector_(Earth-1610).jpg|ultimate Trivia * Christian Bale, who gives his voice to Moon Knight, was batman during the trilogy of films of christopher nolan, curiously, Sergio Gutierrez Coto gave him his voice also to batman, but the translation to the Latin Spanish of batman, also of christopher nolan films. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Heroes Category:The Avengers (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Balanced Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Secret Justice Avengers